Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In the related art, a wiring substrate for mounting electronic components such as semiconductor devices has been known. In recent years, as the electronic components have been made to have high performance, the wiring substrate has been highly densified and multi-layered.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-23252A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-23253A
As described in a preliminary example, which will be described later, the wiring substrate is formed with a metal plane layer above or below a fine wiring layer so as to suppress crosstalk between patterns of the wiring layer. The metal plane layer is inserted, so that the number of stacked layers of a multi-layered wiring having a stacked via structure is increased by one layer, which decreases the manufacturing yield and increases the cost.